


Noise and Chaos

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Christmas 2021: Christmas at the Weasleys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Christmas Dinner

The Burrow was all noise and chaos. Every Weasley, by birth, marriage or adoption, and every member of the next generation, had made it there this Christmas. Lily, Rose, and Albus played and argued, while Victoire watched over them. Draco and Harry had a chance to catch up with Teddy. James somehow ended up in a fight with Roxanne, ending with his hair hexed blue.

It was family at its most raw, and its most normal.

“You’ve assimilated well,” Harry murmured, breath washing over Draco’s ear warmly.

Draco glanced around again, smiling. “I don’t think I ever had a choice.”

#

As the night grew late, Draco sat with Lily curled against his hip, asleep safe the crook of his arm. She was eleven, and a first year at Hogwarts, and yet she was still his little girl.

Molly settled in at the other end of the sofa. “They grow so quickly, don’t they?” She sighed. “It’s hard to believe my grandchildren are all grown enough to be in Hogwarts themselves.” She smiled. “You and Harry have done a good job with your children.”

He’d never wanted a compliment from a Weasley, but right then, he took it as a gift.


End file.
